


What do you mean you lost it?

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	What do you mean you lost it?

“What do you mean you lost it?” Snape demanded.  


“I mean I _lost it_ ,” Filch said. “Misplaced. Forgotten where I have put it. Set it down and the bloody thing buggered off!”  


Snape cradled his hands. “I’m never getting out of here,” he muttered.  


“The door’s right there.” Filch pointed helpfully.  


“I mean out of Hogwarts, you twit,” Snape spat. “You have no idea how much I had to pay for those pictures for Albus. It was the only thing he’d take in exchange for my freedom…”  


“Er…” Filch said. “Who is Bea Arthur, anyway? And why would ‘eadmaster Dumbledore want naked pictures of her?”  



End file.
